Beyond the Eleventh Dimension
Beyond the Eleventh Dimension is a science-fiction action comedy brickfilm by Chris Boyer. It follows the Inter-dimensional Police as they work to prevent swarms of carp teleported from another dimension from destroying Earth's ecosystem. Plot The film opens in Doctor Dementia's lair as he remarks about how "the very fabric of reality will crumble" shortly. Then, at the United States Department of Ecology, scientists discover that carp numbers have skyrocketed. Because this will have destructive results for the ecosystem, the scientists call the President. In a nod to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dr._Strangelove Dr. Strangelove], the President is sitting at a huge circular table in a dark room when he receives the call and a man listed in the credits as Peter Sellers tells him that they must "unfreeze the Inter-dimensional Police" to stop the carp invasion. They do so, and the two Inter-dimensional Police go aboard their ship, upon which the President tells them their mission. Elsewhere, a large city is invaded by carp. The Inter-dimensional Police show up to fight the creatures and win, successfully closing the inter-dimensional breach. Carp incursions continue to occur around the globe, and the Police promptly put a stop to each one. They decide to triangulate the positions of the breaches to find their source, and it leads them to Doctor Dementia's lair. Upon their arrival, Doctor Dementia has his assistant, Shark Man, prepare a "surprise" for the Police. When they confront the Doctor, he sends carps in mech suits after them as he begins to teleport in the Shadow Super Carp from the eleventh dimension. Doctor Dementia mentions how he will rule alongside the Super Carp once the Police are defeated, but the Carp objects and electrocutes Doctor Dementia, leaving him a lifeless skeleton. Having disabled the mechs, the Police use a carp-launching weapon that had been attached to one of the mechs to stop the Shadow Super Carp's teleportation from the eleventh dimension. Having succeeded, they arrive at the White House to be congratulated by the President. While talking to him, a machine appears behind the Police and re-freezes them. They are placed back inside their cryogenic chambers and - as the background behind the President turns into an American flag - he sheds a tear and says, "America." Cast *Webster Silver as Doctor Dementia, The President *Kyle McAllister as Disaster Scientist, Peter Sellers, Carp Cowboy, Saved Lady *Allison Eastman as Solution Scientist *Miki Stoddard as Screaming Scientist, Baby Woman *Greg Boyer as Blue Police, Shark Man *Robert Mason as Green Police, The Shadow Super Carp Crew *Chris Boyer - Creator *Matt Fay - Audio Engineer *Ash Nazari - Live Action Photography *Bonnie Biallas - Assistant (Live Action Photography) *Taylor Hurley - Camera PA *Cameron Fletcher - Camera PA *Greg Boyer - Original Idea *Lowell Silver - Original Idea *Robert Mason - Original Idea *Seth Woodworth - Original Idea References Category:Brickfilms Category:English-language brickfilms Category:Brickfilms directed by Chris Boyer Category:Brickfilms filmed in America Category:Brickfilms that need to be archived Category:2015 brickfilms Category:Science fiction brickfilms